Cabin Fever
by oceanstar02
Summary: One shot. One steamy night for Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore. It's been months since they've seen each other after Damon's short departure, but new feelings are explored when they meet again.


**_A/N Okay, so this is a naughty one shot. I'm practicing writing intimate scenes. I thought I'd try it with my favorite ship: Bamon. For anyone who's following my other stuff, I'll try to update sooner. Now, enjoy the read. Please, and I mean please don't hesitate to leave a review. I noticed the new layout makes it easier now. So go for it! :-) _  
**

**__****_(UPDATE): I made some changes. For now, this is only a one shot. I won't be extending this further. BUT I will be using the elements of this one shot in my other story, "Misfit." If you'd like to give it a read, please feel free to do so. Thanks so much for the feedback so far. _**

* * *

**Cabin Fever**

Summer in Mystic Falls was almost unbearable. During the day it was unforgivably hot as the sun's rays beat upon the Mystic Fallers' backs. At night, the humidity was still in the air, but the heat more bearable.

I had to make my way from the fire Elena had lit for the night. I wasn't in the mood for marshmallows and crackers, not to mention the flames intensified the heat. I just wanted cold water and for the earth to spare me a breeze. So I made my way to a path between the trees, leaving the others behind.

Stefan held Elena on the log opposite Caroline and Tyler, who were also cuddled up against each other. I saw each couple inch closer to their partner as I took one momentary look back. The cabin was only a few feet away. I figured I would lie down to reduce the temperature of my body.

The cabin was completely unlit with the exception of the moon that spied on the living room. I went for the back porch. Outside I found the lake. Caroline had found the quaint cabin nestled in a patch of land in Mystic Falls which was open for summer rentals. The lake had us sold. Placidly settled in front of a setting sun, the lake was something out of a dream. Tonight, the moonlight rippled against it, tempting me for a swim. I slipped my tank-top off, followed by my shorts. Being in my bathing suit gave me some relief. I then debated on whether a swim was safe this late at night, but I was suddenly distracted.

Staring at the great pale moon, the memory of him struck me like lightning; a memory I had stored somewhere in the back of my head only to skirt my consciousness ever so often.

The glowing whiteness of the moon reminded me of his snowy flesh. Ice cold, smooth and creaseless, he often kept it hidden beneath a leather jacket. Set against his milky complexion were those brilliant blue eyes. A gaze so penetrating, I felt my knees weakening at the thought. What made them even more prominent was the pair of dark brows that arched above them. Raven black, like his hair, they produced a shadow, adding to the mysteriousness he so greatly honed.

_Bonnie what is wrong with you?_

Seriously, what was wrong with me? I wanted to keep him forgotten, if not permanently wiped from my memory. There were spells for that, but none a witch could perform on herself.

I brought my eyes to the lake again in the hopes that its tranquil waters would wash him away. I had no business in thinking of him. God knows the witches would frown upon it. Witches and vampires do not mix-ever.

I made my way down to the shore and pressed my toes firmly into the soggy soil. It cooled my feet just enough to give me relief and I sighed-

"That hot witchy?"

My eyes widened in shock. Spinning on my heel I found a figure standing high upon the porch. Damon Salvatore- I didn't know if my mind was playing tricks or I had somehow materialized him. And there it was, the piercing gaze; that smolder that seemed to be genetically programmed. He gave me a half smile, but I couldn't return it. I couldn't even open my mouth.

"Yea, I bet I'm the last person you want to see right now...," he said approaching me this time.

"What are you doing here?" I finally replied.

"Well hello to you too," he said strolling towards the shore.

"Hi," I said, jaw still clenched.

I swallowed deeply when he finally made it to me. We stood face-to-face. I waited for an explanation.

"Nice look," he said eyeing me from head to toe. I felt this sudden urge to cover myself when I realized I was still in my bathing suit.

"It's hot," I replied with a scowl.

"I see…," he said still eyeing me. I felt my stomach flutter, but quickly halted my fleeting feelings.

"So what brings you back," I changed the topic.

"Came to see the gang, saw the gang, don't feel like seeing them anymore."

I watched him fold his arms. For the first time Damon Salvatore did not grace his leather jacket. I figured it was the sweltering heat, but vampires never feel temperatures above 0.

"Did you find them by the bonfire?" I curiously asked. He squinted and I could see the glint in his eyes.

"Yea, it's like a couples retreat. What are you doing here without a partner...and…you look different…," he said. My eyebrows twisted in puzzlement. The only thing that's changed about me was my hair. I had cut it just above my shoulders. I was frightened of going that bold with a scissor, but I now appreciated what it's done to keep me cool.

"My hair?"

"That too...," he said still penetrating me with his gaze.

"Yes, it does feel like a couples' retreat, but that's because Matt went away this weekend to see his grandmother," I said turning towards the lake.

"Hmm..." I turned my eyes to see what had confused him. His arms were still folded, but his eyebrows were now hunched.

"Matt? Why is he your boyfriend witchy?"

_Why, are you jealous? _

"No," I confessed, but I should have lied. I didn't want to make myself seem available. "It just would have been less of a couple's retreat if he was... So where have you been these couple of months..."

"Away..."

"Duh, where?"

"Why so nosy?"

"Forget it," I said turning for the cabin. I heard him follow after me.

"East of Mystic Falls. Not too far. Why, were you worried?"

I stopped dead in my tracks; the tone behind his voice alerted me that there was something more than just sarcasm.

"No…" I said looking back towards him.

He gave me a smile again then turned towards the lake. "Going for a swim?"

I didn't know what he meant, but he looked back with a sly smile on his face. Suddenly he went for his v-neck shirt which he slipped right over his head. Time had seemed to slow down where I could have sworn I saw him unbutton his pants and slip them off at a rate slower than a turtle's strut.

His body was in perfect shape. He had a set of abs sculpted by an artist. His back had the right amount of mass and width to make any woman drop her moistened underpants.

I watched him trot towards the center of the lake, his body submerging with every step. Then he spun around to face me. "Coming in?"

My mind told me no; to stay where I was, go inside and get dressed, but my heart urged me to the lake. I looked around to see any sign of the others. The last thing I wanted was for them to see me, Bonnie Bennett, swimming with Damon.

_Forgive me grams and those other witches up there with you…_

So, I slowly walked in, my body shivering as the coldness of the water graced my skin. His body was completely submerged with nothing but his shoulders, neck and head above water. Once I reached him I found myself in the same condition and now I was in complete shivering fits. My muscles tensed and my jaw began to quake. Damon, on the other hand, seemed to be swimming in a pot of soup as he navigated briskly, his body never trembling.

"There you go," he said as I arrived at a reasonable distance between us.

"You know what, I know what's different," he said and suddenly swam to me. I followed his movements looking out for what his next one was. He swam around then finally settled himself in front of me.

"You're more mature…"

"Really…and you can tell that by just looking at me?"

"Not at you, through you…" He then swam away, back towards the center, recreating the distance we had. Ironically, I held myself to keep my body warm. That, and the fact that he could supposedly "see right through me" instinctively caused me to cover up. What did he mean by that? Was my barrier not up? I usually had one for Damon. It's what you did with your enemies. But then again, here I was, fraternizing with mine…

"I thought I was mature. Besides, you're pretty see-through yourself. I can see you haven't changed at all," I feistily replied.

"At all," he asked then completely dipped himself below the water. I stood there for a moment then I build the courage to follow his lead. Bending my knees I completely submerged myself. I opened my eyes momentarily to find sand swirling around me. I pressed my toes against the rocks and pushed myself up towards the surface. Due to the burning salt, I squinted, but I didn't find him. I twisted and turned in search of his whereabouts, but there was nothing to be found until a touch around my thighs caused me to jump in fright.

"Shit," I yelled when I noticed Damon had trapped me with his hands. I stood very still, for his weight and the current would have toppled me over.

I felt his hands navigate from my thighs, to my hips and then around my waist. He finally emerged, hair silky wet. His hands were still holding me...

"Can you see me now," he said his eyes looking directly into mine. I saw his pupils dilate, his irises then darting between mine. My stomach, once again, fluttered intensely. I looked at his lips as he did with mine and I held back the urge of embracing them. He had inched himself closer, our bodies at touching distance. I felt myself shiver and feeling me do so he wrapped his arms around me.

"Why did you leave," I breathed; my chin against his shoulder.

"Had to," he whispered.

"Why did you tell me the things that you did?"

"You remember."

"Of course I remember," I said my arms still at my sides as he caressed my back. I pulled myself away to face him.

"I meant it," he said.

I looked away from him still trying to stomach the fact. So there it was; he meant it. The words still lived in my head, though I tried keeping them hidden along with his memory.

"Do you feel the same way," he now asked. I looked back into his eyes and found him searching mine.

A few months ago, before his sudden departure, Damon Salvatore had confessed his attraction to me. At first, I thought it was nothing but a joke in the hopes of irritating me further. But like that night on Elena's porch after killing Klaus, I discovered there was weight to his words.

I turned away from him to face the cabin. I couldn't think with him staring into my soul. But I had to answer him. How did I feel about him?

I suddenly felt his icy hands upon my shoulders and I turned back to him. I watched him, holding my breath, as he brought himself to my face. Gently pressing his lips against mine, I suddenly felt the passion I had been repressing.

His soft lips massaged mine and I found myself responding. I returned the kiss with great fervor and I felt him press me up against him.

Our lips harshly played with the others, reddening with every motion. Our tongues finally became acquainted and they wildly interacted. The taste of his lips was salty and paradoxically sweet for which I didn't want to wrench myself away from.

"I also feel the same," I finally whispered.

"You made that clear," he huffed.

Suddenly his hand clasped by buttocks. Our lips parted and I smiled. I went for his hair with both hands, gently caressing his neck along the way. I felt his hands desert my backside and resettle to my front. I jumped when his cold fingertips grazed me gently. As he kissed my neck his hand made way beneath my bikini. I held his back firmly only to sink my nails in when he had finally graced my pleasure point. Nestling his fingers into my seat he pushed against it over and over again and I felt my navel swell with great energy. My thighs locked as he continued to stroke me and I almost felt myself about to come. I moaned loudly, not caring if the others could hear. My lips met his again only to part when I felt myself reaching my peak. I moaned louder and louder until I felt myself unhinge into uncontrollable spasms. I bit his lip so harshly I felt the bitter taste of rust and metal. When I opened my eyes I found it moistened with blood.

"I'm sorry," I breathed.

"Don't worry," he said, mouth fighting for mine.

Our bodies moved towards the shore and they dwindled down against it. I pressed my back firmly against the soil and rocks as I gathered my legs up. He settled himself in between them then slid his moistened boxers off while I slid off my bikini. Though my back ached with the rocks beneath me, I let him go forth. When finally adjusted, he gently introduced his massive member. I felt my body shiver with every thrust of his hips. I held his buttocks as I propelled him forward, aiding him in his venture. Our bodies were in complete sweat, my fingers slipping as I tried holding his back. I watched his face as he became lost in the heat of the moment.

Suddenly, I pushed him up and over, pinning him against the ground; I needed a break from the uncomfortable ground we had settled on. I adjusted myself over him then began to thrust my hips into a sensuous ride. I watched him gasp for air as his body tightened in ecstasy. He held my hips as he joined me in my thrusts. I pressed my hands against his chest and beneath my right palm I felt his heart beating rapidly.

"I love you," he breathed out heavily.

My heart, that was also beating rapidly, had seemed to slow in speed. Did I hear him wrong or did he just say he…_loved me_…

I looked into his eyes which glistened brightly. I couldn't tell if he was speaking from the heart or from elation, so I replied with a "Yea…"

He finally cried out, coming immediately and firing away. He momentarily jolted then laid flat on his back-panting. I slid myself off and lied beside him, also feeding my lungs with the salty air.

I imagined what we looked like to the moon. Staring down at us, we must have appeared a pair of glowing, sparkling strips of flesh. I brushed my hair back and once again I was feeling the heat; the last thing I thought, in my quest for relief, was that I'd be producing it with none other than Damon. Aside from the heat, I was now feeling guilty. He said I love you, but I couldn't say it back.

I watched him sit up and turn to me. I braced myself for a storm of insults. Instead he sat there quietly, fiddling his fingers.

"_Yea_…, that's all you have to say?" he finally uttered.

I looked at him in confusion. Had I actually hurt his feelings? Had he truly meant what he said? Did attraction really lead to love?

"Well I haven't seen you in months. I'm attracted to you, but don't you think we're moving a little fast-

"We just had sex," he almost yelled and I leaned back in amazement.

"I…I'm sorry-"

"No, you're right, we were moving too fast. You think maybe you could stop me next time we go on and have sex?" He angrily rose from the ground and roughly snatched his boxers. I was still too perplexed to move. The Damon I knew would never react this way. He was all about breaking hearts and being a playboy. Why was he suddenly offended by me, his enemy by design?

"Damon, last time I saw you, you were constantly bickering with me and you loved someone else. How do you expect me to react?"

Once I had uttered the last word he turned back to me and said, "You were wrong, you know, I have changed. But I guess I was also wrong. You're not as visible as I thought." And with that I watched him disappear into the cabin's darkness.


End file.
